


Brooklyn Baby

by boundpages



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Halloween, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pubic Hair, Vaginal Fingering, duh!, flower crown porn, i'm lana del rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundpages/pseuds/boundpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Halloween and Stark had thrown a costume party, everyone had been dressed up in recognizable things, except for the beauty in front of him. “Who’s you supposed to be?” He had asked her just after she had commented on his lack of costume. He thought he had been clever with his novelty t-shirt that had read ‘THIS IS MY HALLOWEEN COSTUME’, dressing up just wasn’t his thing. But the snarky brunette had just rolled her eyes and replied with “Lana Del Rey, duh!” and pointed at her flower crown. When he stared at her blankly she had just scoffed at him and walked off muttering something about getting him an ‘epic playlist to listen to’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooklyn Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... this is my first ever Darcy/MCU fic! Random inspiration hit me while listening to Pandora radio. This is unbeta because I was too excited to get this posted. I'll update it with any changes later once I get it to my beta! I hope you enjoy this! :D

Red stiletto nails caressed across his cheek as matching red lips kissed a lazy trail down his neck. Teeth would scrape along flesh just before biting down. The groan that emitted from him was followed by a soothing lave of her tongue as she continued her assault on him. One of his hands sunk into the dark waves of her hair as he pressed closer, the large flower crown on her head shifting and tumbling to the floor before bouncing on the carpet. “Darce…” he rumbled as he pushed her gently against the wall.

“Hmm?” she asked as she licked a line up his neck until she found a new spot to claim. Red lipstick was like a map that led to each new bruise, a treasure map that would be gone by morning. “Doll, you’re driving me wild.” His Brooklyn accent purred against her ear as he reached out to pull her hands up and against the wall. Metal fingers held her wrists in place in a firm but not painful grasp. With his flesh hand he trailed in down her cheek, copying her earlier motions, and to her mouth where he caressed at her plump bottom lip.

Her blue eyes locked with his own as he continued down with his exploring fingers. Even with smeared lipstick he found her stunning, and alluring. If sirens were real he would stand convicted that she was one of them.  Continuing down her neck he found himself at the top of her white button up blouse where he undid the buttons until they were exposing the tops of her breasts and the cream satin bra underneath. The sight of her made him groan again, she had curves for miles and reminded him of the pin up dames back in ‘his day’. “I still dunno who you’re supposed to be but dammit, Darce. You could make a burlap sack look good.” That comment got a laugh out of her that quickly turned into a whimper as he leaned down to lick and kiss against the tops of her tits.

It was Halloween and Stark had thrown a costume party, everyone had been dressed up in recognizable things, except for the beauty in front of him. “Who’s you supposed to be?”He had asked her just after she had commented on his lack of costume. He thought he had been clever with his novelty t-shirt that had read ‘THIS IS MY HALLOWEEN COSTUME’, dressing up just wasn’t his thing. But the snarky brunette had just rolled her eyes and replied with “Lana Del Rey, duh!” and pointed at her flower crown. When he stared at her blankly she had just scoffed at him and walked off muttering something about getting him an ‘epic playlist to listen to’.

Nursing a beer that would do nothing for him he had sat back on the couch and watched as his teammate’s partied on, going full swing into the night’s festivities. His attention had stayed mostly focused on her though, who knew that under all the ugly sweaters and many layers that Foster’s intern actually had a figure? He had always assumed her to be nothing more than the sarcastic groupie that flowed in and out of their group. Sure on paper she was Dr. Foster’s intern but he had seen her do so much more, she literally touched everyone around her. She had approached him not long after he joined the tower but he had kept her at bay, Steve was all he could handle for the time being. But tonight? Tonight she was like a shining star that he was finally seeing for the first time.

As the night wore on he found himself being pulled into the various games and such and talking to her more and more. After a few drinks and shots she started to open up to him like a flower and he found how she didn’t seem scared of him to be refreshing. Sure Stark had let him into his little breakfast club but everyone except Natasha and Steve kept an ever wary eye on him.

So finding someone else who wasn’t worried about when or if he was going to go assassin and kill them all was quiet refreshing. Around 3 am the party started to wind down and Buck couldn’t get enough of Darcy. So when she suggested they go take a tour of her apartment he was all game. They both knew that it was the same layout as everyone else’s but they didn’t seem to care as she led him down the hall and into the elevator, her warm fingers laced through his metal ones, which was something else that made his appreciation for her grow.

“Like I said, playlist.” She groaned out which snapped him out of his thoughts. Chuckling he bit at the swell of her breast, liking how the rosy bruise was already blooming on her pale flesh. Unlike him hers would stay and linger, which sent a possessive jolt straight to his dick. Her fingers curled as she half-heartedly struggled against his grasp, she wanted to touch him. “Not yet, doll. I have plans for you.” His voice was husky as he grabbed her blouse and jerked down, the rest of the shirt ripping open as buttons went flying everywhere. “You better be glad I bought that at the Goodwill, buddy.” Darcy replied, her chest heaving as continued to watch him. Delicious heat was swirling in her stomach and pooling between her legs, her panties most definitely soaked by this point.

“Is that so? I count my blessings then.” Bucky replied as he trailed a finger over the cup of her bra, his skilled digits finding her peaked nipple that was straining through. All she could do was groan again and let her head fall back to rest against the wall; he was going to kill her with all the slow torture he was doing to her. Whereas she was used to wham-bam-thank you ma’am fucks he hadn’t had a chance to worship a dame in years. Oh sure he had been with people throughout his time as the winter soldier but those weren’t him…they weren’t the charismatic James Buchanan Barnes. So he let a little of his old charm come out as he smiled at her teasingly. Each gasp and moan he got out of her just further fueled his desire. He wanted to explore her and find each and every place that would make her toes curl and her baby blue’s roll back in her head.

Pushing her bra up he let out a groan of his own as her perfect tits freed, her large dusty pink nipples were jutting out and his mouth just ached to be on them. Bending his head down he leaned forward and caressed his tongue over one of those peaks. “James!” she called out, her pussy clinching at just that one lick and she couldn’t stop the tremble that rolled through her. The sound of his name being cried out like made something snap in him and he found himself releasing her hands so that he could grasp her hips and pull her body against him, his mouth continuing on so that he was now sucking and licking. Her hands reached down so that her fingers could sink into his hair and hold him against her, chest arching up towards his hungry mouth. “Fuckfuckfuck.” Was all she could chant as his fingers dug into her hips, another round of bruises to be found in the morning.

“Like that?” he asked as he pulled away, his eyes looking up at her as he moved to her other tit so that he could copy his previous actions. Nodding she tightened her grasp on his hair and bit down on her bottom lip. He could feel himself getting even harder in the tight confines of his jeans and his dick was aching to be free, to feel her touch and to slide into that dripping wet slit of hers. Dear god, he didn’t realize how much he needed this until he was finally getting it. But first he wanted to make her cum hot and dripping into his mouth. “Jesus, fuck…James!” Darcy cried out as she sucked in a deep breath, for someone who professed to the queen of snark and sass she found herself only able to beg and cuss like a sailor at the moment. “Please, I need y-“ she didn’t get much further though because he was rising back up and pressing his mouth hard against hers.

His tongue slid past her lips as he caressed against hers, the kiss was all consuming and firm. Teeth knocking against each other’s and bottom lips being tugged on. Flashing her another wicked smile he pulled away and sank to his knees. Releasing her hips he made quick work of unfastening her denim shorts and pulled them down along with her panties. Stepping out of them Darcy found her legs being spread apart as she was once pushed back against the wall, her breath momentarily knocked from her as she stared down at him. Starting at her knee he kissed and licked up her leg and to her inner thighs where he left another small bite mark. Inhaling deeply he couldn’t help but groan at the smell of her arousal; he could tell just how wet and wanting she was. But he was pleased to find that she wasn’t completely bare down there like most chicks he saw in porn, he still couldn’t wrap his brain around the idea that women needed to be void of hair, what was it with kids these days? He could have a totally grouchy old man argument in his head but instead he focused on the neatly trimmed patch of hair that was greeting him.

Nuzzling his nose against her curls he leaned completely in so that he could drag a lick over her throbbing clit. The small sob that escaped her mouth made him moan against her as he kept on. Licking and sucking against her bundle of nerves he reached up with his flesh hand and slid two fingers into her. “Mother fucking SHIIIT!” she yelped and grasped frantically at his hair. She was already close to release and if he kept this up she wouldn’t last much longer. Those fingers pumped in and out of her as he worked that swollen clit of hers, desire twisting and turning inside of her to the point where she thought she was going to hyperventilate. Where had he been all her life? His laughter vibrated against her and she realized that she had actually asked that out loud. He could feel that she was getting close, her thighs were trembling around him and her sweet honey was soaking his fingers even more now. So licking in a faster motion he angled and curled his fingers just right so that he was hitting her g-spot. And with a loud and long whine Darcy discovered that she really _could_ see stars.

He could feel her walls contract around his digits just before he pulled out so that he had more room to lick up all her juices that were almost gushing out of her at this point. He kept lapping until he heard her whimper softly and push against his head, her body growing more relaxed. Reaching up to steady her he held on as she slowly slid down to floor to practically collapse against him. She felt like a jellyfish, boneless and floating as she snuggled against him. “I’m totally going to fuck you and rock your world, solider.” She mumbled and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he pulled her close and tucked her against him. He never got a chance to reply though because he heard the change in her breathing before she let out a soft snore. Shaking his head he placed a tender kiss to her forehead before standing, her sleeping form held in his arms bridal style. Making his way through her dark living room he found himself getting the tour of her place that he was promised as he headed to her bedroom.


End file.
